


未晚（下）

by vonkanra



Category: yangyue - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	未晚（下）

木子洋完全拉开了靠床的窗户的窗帘。刚才折腾了这么久夜已经很深了，眼睛适应了之后月光和楼下的一点路灯光也足够亮了。木子洋从后面搂住了岳明慧纤细的腰，又问：“窗台是不是还是挺凉的？”  
供暖还没有结束，但窗台是大理石的，离窗户又那么近，能感觉到外面的凉气。岳明慧跪在床上，胳膊肘撑在窗台上，回过头来对木子洋说：“是凉……而且硬，主要是硬，硌手。”  
木子洋亲了她一口，拿过毛毯来给她垫在了窗台上。岳明慧舒服地呼了口气，把脑袋埋在了胳膊里哼哼唧唧。  
“姐姐，能不能别这么懒？”木子洋不满地抗议，伸手拨开她铺了满背的头发，低头从尾椎骨一路往上亲，轻轻啃噬她上臂背面的狼头刺青。之前他已经为她口过，弄得她足够湿了，这会儿岳明慧就有一点急，往后摇了摇屁股蹭蹭他。木子洋闷闷笑着，贴着她的耳朵说：“小慧冲我摇尾巴吗？小慧这样像个什么呀？”  
他们以前常说这样的骚话，岳明慧从来没落过下风的——木子洋让她说什么她就说什么，而且要说得比木子洋想得更过分。可是不知道为什么她现在却突然觉得羞耻得张不开嘴，轻轻摇了摇头。  
木子洋倒不逼她。他戴好了套子，握住她的腰，在她穴口蹭了一蹭，然后缓慢顶了进去。岳明慧一下绷紧了背抬起身子来，她轻轻吐着气，腰都酸软了，伸出一只胳膊按在了玻璃窗上支撑身体。木子洋直楔到最深处，密密地把她搂在自己怀里包住了，然后又带着笑意在她耳边“汪汪”地学了两声狗叫。  
岳明慧一下子绞紧了他，但也忍不住发笑。他们歪着脑袋接了个吻，木子洋要她撑稳了，开始往前晃着腰顶弄她。  
是慢而扎实的、让岳明慧觉得安全温暖的节奏。她跟着一起晃动，懒洋洋暖融融，即使面对着玻璃窗对外面暴露了自己的身体也不觉得恐惧——没关系的，都没关系的，勇敢点儿。她的身体被顶得一下一下耸动，能在漆黑夜空映衬的玻璃窗上隐隐看见丰满的乳房不断跳弹的景象。不太舒服，说实在的，动起来的时候如果穿的不是运动内衣她从来就不舒服，甚至会有点疼。岳明慧有点委屈地吸吸鼻子，叫了声：“洋儿……”  
木子洋亲亲她，从玻璃窗上看着她：“怎么了？”  
岳明慧咕哝了一句：“…晃。”  
木子洋眨眨眼，想了一会儿，伸手覆上她双乳：“…那我帮你按着？”  
岳明慧噗嗤乐了。  
木子洋用力揉捏她，她抱怨着疼，但甬道诚实地一缩一缩夹着木子洋。木子洋说：“你看，你把我手占上了，我使不上劲儿了。姐姐自己要扶好啊。”  
岳明慧点点头，在窗台上撑好了，挺翘起来的乳尖一下一下撞在木子洋手心里，脑袋向后仰着，吐着热气沙哑地呻吟。她喜欢这样，甜蜜地，甜蜜地，只要再多一点就可以——她忍不住出声指挥：“就那儿洋洋……不对不对……嗯…！嗯……”  
她的脑袋混沌起来，只能记得一个节奏。那是她的或者木子洋的心跳吗？她知道不是肯定不是，他们的心跳都比这个快得多，可是——可是这个才是让他们活着的跳动吧？岳明慧虚弱地尖叫着，经常运动练出来的比寻常女生精实的四肢都撑不住她的身体，又趴在了窗台上。木子洋放开她已经被揉得发红的乳房，狠狠掐了她腿根一把然后揽住她的腰贴在自己身上。岳明慧没力气回应他了，只乖驯地被他带着，谄媚地夹着他，但一缩一缩的动作却渐渐由不得她自己了——她的穴肉控制不了地痉挛起来，眼泪也开始往外淌，木子洋在她身体深处碾磨她，她看着玻璃窗上映出来的两人纠缠在一起的模糊倒影，抽噎着绷紧了每一寸肌肉。木子洋被绞得叫出声，干脆地射了出来。他有很久没射得这么舒服了，像是要整个化在岳明慧身体里。他紧紧贴着她后背，等脑子里嗡嗡的响声慢慢安静，才按着边缘拔出来将套子整理好，起身去扔掉。  
岳明慧从窗台上爬下来扎回了被子里，穴口还在一缩一缩。她咬着自己的指尖轻轻哼着，又被木子洋搂在了怀里。木子洋贪恋地揽住她的躯体——他的月亮，柔韧的温热的潮湿的，每一寸曲线都那么恰当地和他嵌在一起，还在因为高潮的余韵颤抖，软绵绵的胸脯因为急促的呼吸在不停起伏。木子洋低下头，咬了一口她的乳尖，然后轻轻舔着她胸口的小小刺青。岳明慧推了推他的脑袋：“别，洋洋，这会儿别。”  
她的乳房极敏感，这个他俩都知道，以前甚至有着只被木子洋逗弄乳尖就能高潮的时候，可是这会儿再来逗她实在有点过分了。  
木子洋说：“我知道，小慧。”  
他安静地搂着她，偶尔揉她一把，或者吮她一下，或者用指尖划一划她。岳明慧放松地窝在他怀里，小腹里像揣了个什么毛茸茸的小动物，温热地骚动着，暖烘烘地往外分泌爱液，可是又一点都不让她着急，只想再多享受一会儿这样妥帖的快感。  
木子洋用一只手握住她，看着乳肉从他指缝间鼓起来，说：“小慧，用这儿让我做吧？”  
他已经又半硬起来抵着她腿根。岳明慧低头看了看，思索了一会儿：“…我只看过片儿。”  
木子洋倒来了兴致：“就试一试。”  
他拿过润滑剂来，在岳明慧乳间涂了好多，然后握着自己的性器戳着她，居高临下看着她眯起眼睛笑：“姐姐。”  
他的宽肩窄腰过分美好，腰臀收紧了，腹肌都能一块块数得清楚，更不要说被他的手握着的东西——她很熟悉的、让她快乐的东西。岳明慧有点没办法，回想着片儿里的动作，多少有些难为情地用手将双乳往中间推，夹住了他的性器，然后不知所措地说：“你——你动动吧？”  
木子洋挑起了眉毛，轻轻晃着腰，低头看着岳明慧，岳明慧丰厚的金发铺了一身，上半身和他一起轻轻晃着，他看着自己的性器在她双乳间进出，渐渐把她细嫩皮肤磨得发红，忍不住恶劣地揪住了她的头发顶腰，顶端几乎抵上她的下巴。岳明慧“唔”了一声，犹豫了一下低下脑袋，含了含他的蘑菇头，然后又吐出来，有点不好意思似的抬头看他。  
她薄薄的嘴唇是水润的，可是眼睛又是多情的。木子洋用手指按一按她的唇，又抚摩她的乳房，再往下探到她还湿着的腿间。  
岳明慧松开了手，仰头看着木子洋。木子洋叹了一口气，好像真的很苦恼似的问：“小慧的每一个地方都是甜的，怎么办啊？”  
“那就都给洋洋用啊。”岳明慧想了一会儿，轻声说：“都是洋洋的。”  
木子洋松开了她，沉默了一会儿。岳明慧失笑，坐了起来：“小洋洋儿，怎么又哭啦。”  
她爬到木子洋身上坐着，把木子洋的脑袋搂在自己肩窝里：“洋儿不哭了，啊？”  
可是她喉咙也越来越堵，眼泪流进了木子洋的头发里。  
木子洋摸着她的后腰，带着浓重鼻音说：“小慧不哭我就不哭了。”  
“都不哭了。”

 

木子洋醒过来的时候，岳明慧没在他身边躺着。他坐起来揉揉眼睛，然后反应过来跳下了床去客厅。岳明慧穿着昨天来的那一套卫衣运动裤，头发都束了起来，正蹲在地上系球鞋的鞋带。  
木子洋紧张得喉咙都干了，问：“姐姐，你要去哪？”  
“嗯洋洋醒啦？”岳明慧抬头看着他笑：“我下楼打会儿球……昨天不本来是要去打球的嘛，没打成。”  
木子洋“噢”了一声，又说：“等等，我跟你去。”  
岳明慧说：“你没吃饭呢。”  
木子洋说：“我玩一会儿再吃——哎咱们去那个早点摊，你上回不是说那儿的焦圈儿炸得不错嘛。等一下，我换个衣服。”  
岳明慧笑笑：“好啊。”  
又说：“不着急，洋洋，我等你。”  
木子洋很快地换了运动服戴上了眼镜，他们一起抱着篮球下了楼去小区的篮球场。一大早没什么人，岳明慧玩得挺过瘾——而木子洋其实并不怎么会打球，只仗着身高优势拦她。她笑嘻嘻地，教木子洋脚尖冲着篮筐投篮。木子洋接连投进了好几个，开心得大笑起来，朝阳打在他的脸庞上，帅气得不像话。  
岳明慧心突然软得不行，伸手去摘下了他脸上不知道什么时候沾上的一根线头。篮球在地上跳了几下滚远了，木子洋揽住了岳明慧，两人在清晨空无一人的球场上，温暖的朝阳里笑着亲吻对方。


End file.
